RAB
by SkaraClayne
Summary: Wer ist R.A.B.? In dieser Geschichte in zwei Teilen erzähle ich meine Theorie über den Unbekannten. Achtung, Achtung: Spoiler HP6!
1. Chapter 1

_**Autor: **SkaraClayne_

_**Titel: **R.A.B._

_**Genre: **Angst/Action/Adventure_

_**Rating : **PG-13_

_**Inhalt : **Wer ist der geheimnisvolle R.A.B., der Voldemort überlistete und den Horkrux in der Höhle an der Küste austauschte?_

Edit: Ich habe den ersten teil neu hochgeladen, weil ein paar zeitliche Fehler drin waren... Die Handlung hat sich aber nicht verändert

* * *

**1. Teil**

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde. Die Kräfte von Voldemort übersteigen meine bei Weitem. Trotzdem muss ich es wenigstens versuchen. Nichts kann schief gehen. Voldemort kann nicht mit der Einsicht der Toten gerechnet haben.

Der Wind peitscht mir in mein Gesicht, als ich der Küste näher fliege. Der Sturm zerrt an meinem Umhang und es scheint, als wollte er meinen Besen immer wieder vom Kurs abbringen. Aber das wird ihm nicht gelingen. Ich kenne diesen Ort gut und würde ihn immer wieder finden. Meine stärksten Erinnerungen sind mit dieser Küste verwoben.

Vor dreiundvierzig Jahren war ich bereits in dieser Höhle gewesen. Die Alpträume von diesem einen Tag haben mich jahrelang verfolgt, bis ich endlich verstand.

* * *

Ich war damals sieben Jahre alt und wusste wenig von der Gewalt und Bösartigkeit, die Menschen aufbringen können. An jenem Tag war ich zum ersten Mal Zeugin einer bösen und grausamen Tat. Viele sind seitdem gefolgt...

Vielleicht lag es an dem Schock dieses einen Tages, dass ich nie die Kräfte besitzen sollte, die mir vererbt waren. Meine Eltern waren Muggelgeborene Zauberer gewesen, doch mir gelang es nie, einen Zauberspruch korrekt auszuführen.

Trotzdem besuchte Albus Dumbledore mich an meinem elften Geburtstag. Ich nahm die Nachricht, ich sei eine Hexe, eher entsetzt auf und glaubte dem alten Mann kein Wort. Auch als Dumbledore mir eine Kostprobe seiner Kräfte zeigte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich, _ich_, das schmächtige, schwächliche Mädchen, zu so etwas in der Lage war.

Ich sollte Recht behalten. Dumbledore erkannte noch an diesem Tag, dass ich nicht genug Zauberkräfte hatte, um in Hogwarts zu studieren.

Dumbledore hatte mich gefragt, ob mir nie etwas Seltsames, etwas Unerklärliches passiert wäre, und ich antwortete nein, bis auf jenen Tag in der Küstenhöhle, an den ich nicht gerne denke.

Dumbledore hatte schwermütig genickt und gesagt, Tom Riddle, der hier gelebt hätte, wäre ebenfalls ein Zauberer, ein mächtigerer als ich es je sein würde. Er erzählte mir, dass Tom nun in seinem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war, und sich mehr entwickelte als jeder Zauberschüler jemals zuvor. Doch Dumbledore meinte auch, dass Tom sich nicht _gut _entwickelte.

Ich erinnerte mich nur allzu gut an Tom, ich war eines seiner Lieblingsopfer gewesen. Er hatte mich gezwungen, ihn den Dunklen Lord zu nennen, an das, was an diesem einen Tag in der Küstenhöhle passiert war, wollte ich gar nicht denken.

Dumbledore riet mir, bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit im Waisenhaus zu bleiben, danach würde ihm etwas für mich eingefallen sein. Ich sollte niemandem erzählen, dass ich eine Hexe war.

Und ich schwieg tatsächlich, sechs lange Jahre lang.

Dumbledore kam an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wieder, ein Jahr früher, als ich erwartet hatte. Er nahm mich mir nach Hogwarts, doch ich wurde keine Schülerin. Jeder Tag war für mich ein neues Abenteuer, lernte ich doch das erste Mal meine eigentliche Welt kennen.

Mit den Schülern verstand ich mich gut, auch wenn manche mich als Squib beleidigten. Die meisten verstummten aber, als es mir gelang, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Dazu schienen meine Kräfte auszureichen, und ich wurde eine gute Spielerin. Wegen meiner schmalen, wendigen Statur durfte ich einmal auch den Sucher von Ravenclaw vertreten, als dieser bei einem wichtigen Spiel erkrankte. Und wir gewannen das Spiel haushoch...

Nachdem meine Freunde aus dem siebten Jahrgang aber Hogwarts verließen, ging auch ich in die Muggelwelt zurück. Zwar bezog ich den _Tagespropheten _und schmökerte gerne in der _Hexenwoche_, aber ansonsten lebte ich wie ein Muggel. Zugegeben, für meinen Freund war die Enthüllung, ich sei eine Hexe, ein Schock, doch er verarbeitete es gut. Bis zu seinem frühen Tod lebten wir ziemlich harmonisch.

Kurze Zeit nach seinem Tod im Jahre 1957 kam Dumbledore wieder auf einen seiner sehr seltenen Besuche. Er bat mich, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Und ich ging.

Erst zwei Jahre später, in denen ich als Bibliothekarin arbeitete, erfuhr ich den Grund dafür.

Es war wahrscheinlich, dass Tom meinen Freund getötet hatte. Dumbledore vermutete dahinter einen Anschlag auf mein eigenes Leben, aber ich glaubte nicht daran. Eher dachte ich, es sei ein Zufall gewesen, dass Voldemort auch Dave erwischt hatte. Für ihn war er bestimmt nur ein weiterer Muggel gewesen.

Etwa zehn Jahre später nannte Tom sich offiziell Lord Voldemorts. Sein wahrer Terror begann. Hogwarts war einigermaßen sicher, doch anderswo starben überall Menschen, Zauberer und Muggel.

In dieser entsetzlichen Zeit lernte ich einige Schüler gut kennen. Bei dreien hoffte ich, dass sie sich zu guten Kämpfern gegen Voldemorts Terror entwickeln würden. In Lily Evans, Gideon Prewett und Remus Lupin setzte ich große Hoffnungen, besonders Letzterer verbrachte seine Freizeit oft in meiner Bibliothek und ich lernte ihn gut kennen.

Auch nachdem die drei Hogwarts verlassen hatten, blieb ich mit ihnen in Kontakt.

Ab dem Jahre 1975 schafften die Todesser es sogar, bis nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen. Damals verließen sehr viele Schüler Hogwarts, aber einer kam zurück: Gideon Prewett. Er war Auror geworden und kämpfte in einer Geheimorganisation, der auch Dumbledore, Remus und Lily angehörten, gegen Voldemorts Terrorregime. Nur kurze Zeit beschützte er die Schule, dann wurden er und sein Bruder von Voldemort persönlich vernichtet.

Ab dem Tag, an dem Gideon starb, wurde für mich vieles anders. Ich verschloss mich gegenüber anderen Leuten und mein Hass auf Voldemort wurde groß. Ich erinnerte mich immer besser an den Tag in der Küstenhöhle und hörte immer wieder die ängstlichen Schreie des anderen Jungen, hörte Toms Gelächter...

Dumbledore rief mich an einem Abend des Septembers im Jahre 1980 zu sich. Severus Snape, sein Spion bei Voldemort, hatte Informationen, die auch mich betrafen. Er hatte es damals, als Dave, mein Freund, gestorben war, tatsächlich auf mich abgesehen. Er musste erfahren haben, dass ich, sein Lieblingsopfer aus den Zeiten im Waisenhaus, selbst eine Hexe war. Es muss ihm Spaß gemacht haben, mein Leben weiterhin zu zerstören. Snape erzählte von einem Versteck, das Voldemort gefunden hatte. Er konnte uns nicht sagen, was Voldemort zu verstecken suchte, oder wo das Versteck war. Er meinte, Voldemort hätte gesagt, dass es nicht einmal eine Reflexion hätte, und er hätte gelacht.

Ich war gegangen, aber ich hatte gewusst, wo das Versteck lag. _Keine Reflexion_. In den Jahren, in denen Tom mich gequält hatte, hatte er mir einen Namen gegeben. Für ihn war ich die, die keine Reflexion hatte. Die nichts war, die so wenig war, dass sie nicht einmal das Licht reflektierte.

Ich ahnte, nein, ich wusste, dass dieses Versteck die Küstenhöhle war.

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich mich auf den Weg dorthin begeben. Dumbledore hatte ich erzählt, ich ginge in die Winkelgasse nach London. In Wirklichkeit flog ich an einem warmen Septembermorgen an die Küste. Ich fand die Höhle sofort, doch ich legte eine Bruchlandung hin und schürfte mir Arme und Knie auf.

In der Höhle fand ich nichts, außer einem großen, grauen Stein, den ich kannte. Damals hatte Tom den kleinen Jungen, der uns begleitete, herumgeschubst. Aus Gründen, die ich damals nicht verstand, fing der Junge an zu bluten, aber nicht wenig, sondern es sprudelte nur so hervor, aus vielen tiefen Wunden. Das Blut benetzte auch den Stein, und er hatte sich geöffnet. Tom hatte mich in die Höhle gezerrt. Doch dort war nichts gewesen, außer einem See aus kaltem Wasser und einer Insel im See.

Und als gestern das Blut aus meinen Schürfwunden auf den Stein tropfte, öffnete sich ein Durchgang.

Ich betrat die Höhle dahinter, doch sie hatte sich verändert. Von der Insel ging ein grünlicher Schimmer aus, eine Art Säule stand da. Ein Boot, ebenfalls grün leuchtend, lag am Ufer, und das Wasser schien eine absonderliche Gefahr abzustrahlen.

Ich hatte Angst, bestieg aber trotzdem das Boot. Und es bewegte sich zur Insel. Ich zitterte vor Furcht, als ich im Wasser tote Menschen entdeckte. Doch sie bewegten sich nur sanft in den Wellen.

Auf der Säule in der Mitte der Insel stand ein Pokal, und dort drinnen war eine Flüssigkeit. Auf dem Grund des Pokals glitzerte etwas, doch ich konnte die Flüssigkeit nicht einmal berühren. Meine Hände zitterten, doch ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich nahm ein Glas, das auf der Säule stand, tauchte es in die Flüssigkeit ein und nahm einen Schluck. Sofort fühlte ich mich wie gelähmt. Ich sah nicht mehr, alles war dunkel. Trotzdem spürte ich das Glas in meiner Hand, erahnte die Flüssigkeit und nahm wieder einige Schlucke. Meine Ohren füllten sich mit einem stetigen Sausen. Als ich den nächsten Schluck nahm, formte sich das Sausen.

Ich hörte Schreie, doch ich zwang mich, weiter zu trinken. Ich erkannte das Brüllen. Es stammte vom kleinen Jungen, den Tom gefoltert hatte. Trotzdem trank ich weiter. Ich musste. Und langsam, mit jedem weiteren Schluck, nahm eine Szene vor mir Gestalt an. Ich sah mich selbst, und Tom, den hübschen, bösen Tom. Er hob seine Hände und ich schrie, schrie vor Angst, Schmerz und Wahnsinn. Tom lachte. Und ich sah mich die schrecklichsten Dinge vor meinen Augen sehen, sah Blut, Tränen, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Hass und Angst.

Dann spürte ich, wie das Glas keine Flüssigkeit mehr enthielt. Ich hatte Durst. Ich fühlte mich vergiftet. Vage erinnerte ich mich an das Wasser, an den See. Ich ging auf die Knie und rutschte auf dem Boden, bis ich das kühle Wasser an meinen Händen spürten. Ich dachte nicht an die Leichen, sondern trank. Langsam klärte sich mein Blick.

Doch was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren. Die Leichen glitten auf mich zu. Sie richteten sich auf. Ich begriff, dass ich Inferi vor mir hatte, lebende Leichen, Opfer von Voldemort. Ich schloss mit meinem Leben ab, als sie näher und näher kamen.

Doch sie griffen nicht an. Sie lauerten.

„Halt!" flüsterte ich. Und sie hielten an. Ich glaubte mir selbst nicht, doch die Inferi sahen mich mit ihren leeren Augen an und warteten.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe"; murmelte ich und wankte zurück. Ich stieß an die Säule, griff unbewusst in de Pokal. Dann hielt ich eine schwere Kette in den Händen, mit dem geprägten Symbol Slytherins. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dies bedeutete, doch ich wusste, dass es Voldemort wichtig sein musste.

„Gebt mir einen Tag", sagte ich. „Ich komme Morgen wieder. Dann könnt ihr tun, was ihr tun müsst. Einen Tag."

Und die Inferi glitten zurück ins Wasser.

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Doch auch, als ich über das Wasser zurück fuhr, geschah mir nichts. Ich flog zurück nach Hogwarts, die Kette fest in der Hand.

* * *

Die Küste taucht vor mir auf. Ich schaffe es, die Klippen zu umfliegen und komme am steinigen, kurzen Strang auf. Ich steige von meinem Komet-Zwei-sechzig, sehe ihn lange an. Dann werfe ich ihn in die Luft. Der Sturm erfasst ihn und er verschwindet. Langsam gehe ich in die Höhle. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Heulen des Windes wird leiser.

Ich ziehe einen kleinen, alten Dolch und ritze mir die Haut am Arm auf. Blut rinnt auf den Stein. Er gibt mir den Weg frei. Das Boot liegt an der selben Stelle wie gestern.

Ich steige ein und betrachte auf meiner Fahrt die ruhenden Inferi.

Auf der Insel öffne ich das Medaillon an der schweren Kette. Obwohl diese Kette genauso aussieht wie die, die ich gestern fand, ist diese nachgemacht. Die echte Kette wird an einem sicheren Versteck ruhen. Als ich einen Zettel aus meiner Tasche ziehe, frage ich mich, was Dumbledore wohl sagen wird, wenn ich nicht wiederkomme. Ob ich wohl ein Verlust bin?

Ich lese mir meine Botschaft, mit meinem Blut geschrieben, noch einmal durch.

An den Dunklen Lord 

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat._

_R.A.B_

Er wird wissen, dass ich es geschrieben habe. Meine persönliche Rache. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn den Dunklen Lord nenne.

Ich schließe den Anhänger mit der Botschaft zu und lege die Kette in den Pokal. Die Flüssigkeit steigt aus dem Nichts empor und bedeckt das Schmuckstück, so dass wieder nur ein verlockendes Glitzern zu erkennen ist.

Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie das Boot fortgleitet, weg auf die andere Seite. Die Inferi steigen auf. Ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht, mich zu wehren.

Beinahe gelassen gehe ich auf die Toten zu. Einer streckt seine Hand aus. Ich nehme sie. Er fühlt sich nicht nass und glitschig an, sondern eher wie Nebel, kaum fassbar, aber da.

Vielleicht ist das die große Ruhe, die jeden Sterbenden überkommt, die ich jetzt fühle.

Das Letzte, das ich weiß ist, dass ich niemals ein Grab haben werde.

Die Reflexion Amy Benson wird im kalten Wasser warten, bis auch Tom eines Tages wiederkommt und ihre Rache entdeckt.

* * *

Doch in dem Moment, als ein neuer Inferi im kalten Wasser schwebte, betrat jemand anderes die Höhle. Der Arm des jungen Mannes blutete leicht, doch die Wunde begann sich schon wieder zu schließen. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er das Boot und die Insel entdeckte.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, der Frau zu folgen, die einst mit seinem Herrn im Waisenhaus lebte...

_**A/N: **Es wird noch einen zweiten Teil geben, in dem der unbekannte Mann die Höhle erkundet. Die Schlauen unter euch wissen bestimmt schon, wer er ist. Schließlich ist die Botschaft von R.A.B. noch nicht vollständig..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich musstet eine Weile warten, aber jetzt ist es geschafft. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Teil und mir kommt einiges seltsam vor. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich nicht bei den Jahreszahlen verheddert ;) Sagt mir einfach eure Meinung!_

**

* * *

Teil 2**

Ich sehe mich um, erwarte, die Frau zu entdecken. Aber zumindest auf dieser Seite des Ufers ist sie nicht. Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und heile die Wunde an meinem Arm. Sie bildet eine gut sichtbare Narbe, denn besonders begabt in Heilzaubern bin ich nicht.

Doch das ist auch nie wichtig gewesen. Schließlich bin ich nicht zum Heilen da gewesen, sondern zum Foltern und Töten.

Und bis vor kurzer Zeit habe ich das auch gerne tun. Der Dunkle Lord war mein Meister, ich war sein Diener. Und es ist mein Glück, dass ich zu unwichtig war, als dass er sich auf mich konzentriert hätte und gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt vorhabe.

Von seinen Dienern, von denen, die ihm am nächsten stehen, kennt er jeden einzelnen Gedanken. Von Malfoy, Snape und Lestrange weiß er alles, bringt mit einem Eingriff in ihr Denken all ihre Gefühle in Erfahrung.

Meine Eltern haben sich immer gewünscht, ich würde eines Tages zum engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords werden. Als Ausgleich zu Sirius, gewissermaßen, der sich von meiner Familie losgesagt hatte und sich mit Dumbledore herumtrieb.

* * *

Ein Jahr ist es erst her, seit ich Hogwarts verließ. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, dass ich vor Stolz beinahe geplatzt wäre, als der Sprechende Hut mich Slytherin zuteilte. Damit war die Schande, die Sirius, der mich damals am Gryffindortisch auspfiff, unserer reinen Familie zugefügt hatte, wenigstens in Ansätzen getilgt. Die Jahre, die ich in Slytherin verbrachte, waren keineswegs einfach. Wahre Freunde, die der Hut so pries, fand ich hier nicht. Ich freundete mich zwar mit Malfoy und Avery an, aber eher der Tradition wegen, und weil Malfoy dazu noch mit mir verwandt war. Die beiden waren einige Jahrgänge über mir, und mit Snape, der wie ich sehr an Dunklen Künsten interessiert war, wollte ich nichts zu tun haben. Er war nur halbblütig. War das Motto unseres Hauses nicht _toujours pour_, ewig rein?

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. In meinem ersten Jahr unterrichtete uns ein Professor Arcus, ein unerträglich ruhiger, sanfter Kerl, der uns nicht im Geringsten beibrachte, wie wir uns gegen Schwarzmagier wehren konnten. Nicht, dass ich das vorgehabt hätte – mein Weg war vorgezeichnet, ich würde Todesser werden.

Das Interesse an diesem Fach war mir jedenfalls verleidet, ich passte auch nicht mehr auf, als über die Jahre die Lehrer wechselten und keiner blieb. Stattdessen las ich viel über Dunkle Magie. Die Bibliothekarin Benson mochte es zwar gar nicht, wenn ich mit Erlaubnis vom Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Professor Atauris, in die Verbotene Abteilung ging, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Das war für mich auch der Hauptgrund, warum ich mit Malfoy und Avery bekannt war: Sie wahren wandelnde Fundgruben, was Schwarzmagie anbelangte. Ich erlernte den Cruciatusfluch, den Imperius, sogar Avada Kedavra. Ich hatte Vergnügen daran, Gryffindors meinen Willen aufzuzwingen und sie zu den verrücktesten Taten zu zwingen. Leider wurde mir Einhalt geboten, als im Jahre 1977 eben diese drei Flüche zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen wurden, für deren Benutzung man in Askaban landete.

Meine Kontakte zu Malfoy und Avery ermöglichten es mir zur Freude meiner Familie – mit Ausnahme von Sirius und meiner jüngeren Cousine Andromeda – Todesser zu werden.

Im Schutz von dem Kreis von Hass und Angst um dem Dunklen Lord konnte ich wieder die Unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden. Anderen meinen Willen aufzwingen war fortan mein größtes Hobby.

Im Kreise der Todesser fand ich sogar eine gute Freundin, Elizabeth Goyle. Sie gehörte wie nicht zu Voldemorts engen Vertrauten, doch ich war zufrieden. Liz und ich erledigten unsere Aufträge meist zusammen. Doch eines Tages, nicht lange her, belauschten wir beide ein Gespräch zwischen unserem Herrn, Rodolphus Lestrange und Malfoy.

Sie sprachen über den Plan des Dunklen Lords. Er wollte seine Seele teilen, in sieben Teile. Er hatte vor, seine Seelenstücke in wichtigen Schmuckstücken zu verschließen, er besaß eine Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff, eine Kette von Salazar Slytherin, eine hohle Schreibfeder von Rowena Ravenclaw. Er sprach davon, sich auch Besitztümer von Godric Gryffindor anzueignen. Ich hatte in einem Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung einmal das Wort Horkrux gelesen, das Behältnis einer Seele.

Davon redete jetzt mein Herr. Liz wusste nicht, was das Gespräch zu bedeuten hatte. Ich hörte, wie Schritte sich auf uns zu bewegten und rannte fort. Liz hingegen versuchte, zu apparieren. Doch der Knall, den diese Bewegungsweise verursachte, machte den Dunklen Lord aufmerksam. Er fand leicht heraus, dass Liz diejenige gewesen war, die gelauscht hatte.

Bei einer der Zusammenkünfte aller Todesser folterte der Dunkle Lord Liz vor aller Augen und tötete sie schließlich, als sie vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig wurde.

Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich geglaubt, als Todesser wären wir vor dem Tod sicher, den mein Meister überall in der Welt verursachte.

Aber als ich sah, wie Liz starb, änderte ich meine Meinung. Ich fürchtete, der Dunkle Lord würde bald auch erfahren, dass ich wie Liz gelauscht hatte, doch mir geschah nichts. Trotzdem war ich entschlossen. Elizabeths Tod zu rächen. Ich wusste auch, wie. Ich würde den Plan meines Herrn, seine Seele aufzuteilen, vereiteln. Ich würde einen seiner Horkruxe zerstören, und eines Tages würde er daran zugrunde gehen, er würde sterben, genau wie Liz.

Ich hatte das Glück, noch ein Gespräch zwischen meinem Meister, Malfoy, Lestrange und seltsamerweise Avery zu belauschen, als ich meinem Herrn Nachrichten über seine Feinde bringen sollte. Dass Avery dabei war, war seltsam, er war ein unwichtiger Todesser, sein Vater hatte dem Dunklen Lord näher gestanden. Um Avery Senior ging es auch teilweise. Er hatte vor Jahren den Freund einer Frau ermordet, die mit meinem Herrn im Waisenhaus war. Amy Benson. Ich erschrak, als ich den Namen der Bibliothekarin hörte.

„Sie hat mehr mit mir zu tun, als man denken sollte... Ihr Eltern waren Schlammblüter und sie kann nicht einmal zaubern. Trotzdem führt ihre Spur zu mir..."

Das sagte mein Meister, doch er erklärte nicht weiter. Malfoy versuchte, mehr zu erfahren, doch der Dunkle Lord gebot ihm, zu schweigen.

Dann ging Malfoy zur Tür und riss sie auf, als ich gerade davor stand.

Ich gestehe, ich fürchtete um mein Leben. Doch als ich sagte, ich hätte Nachrichten von den Longbottoms, glaubte man mir. Lestrange sagte, das würde seine Frau interessieren. Am nächsten Tag hatte Bellatrix Lestrange, meine Cousine, die Longbottoms mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Ich dachte nur an das, was mein Meister gesagt hatte. Amy Benson.

Am nächsten Tag bekam ich den Auftrag, Aberforth, den Bruder von Albus Dumbledore, umzubringen. Er lebte in Hogsmeade, als Wirt vom „Eberkopf". Ich apparierte heute Morgen dorthin. Aber bevor ich in den „Eberkopf" ging, sah ich Benson, die zur kleinen Rosmerta, der Tochter des Wirts von den „Drei Besen" ging. Ich folgte ihr, an die Worte meines Meisters denkend.

Sie bat Rosmerta, ihr einen Besen zu geben. „Meinen guten Komet-Zwei-Sechzig", sagte sie.

Rosmerta fragte Benson, ob sie verreisen wollte, oder Quidditch spielen wollte. Ihr Vater hätte ihr viel von Bensons atemberaubenden Spiel erzählt.

Benson lachte nur und sagte, sie wolle für eine Weile verreisen.

So gab Rosmerta ihr einen Besen und Benson stieß sich vom Boden ab. Als sie fast verschwunden war, stürzte ich auf Rosmerta zu und befahl ihr, mit ebenfalls einen Besen zu geben. Das Mädchen kannte mich, als ich von Hogwarts abging, war sie wohl sieben gewesen. Ich hatte sie gemocht. Sie war ein naseweises Mädchen, doch eines Tages würde sie sicher zu einer Schönheit werden.

Rosmerta zweifelte erst, dann nickte sie langsam. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich Todesser geworden war. Auf einem neuen Sauberwisch flog ich Benson hinterher, so schnell ich konnte. Der Flug war lang, das Wetter wurde immer schlechter und ich merkte, dass wir uns der Küste näherten.

_Ihre Spur führt zu mir_. Ich war mir sicher, dass Benson zum Horkrux flog. Ich wusste nicht, woher sie etwas davon wissen sollte, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, mich nicht zu irren.

Benson flog auf einmal schneller und ich verlor sie aus den Augen. Ich suchte den Himmel ab, konnte sie aber nicht erkennen. So flog ich weiter in die gleiche Richtung wie vorher.

Aber ich fand sie nicht wieder.

Erst nach einer halben Stundeentdeckte ich die Höhle, an die sie gegangen sein musste. Ich betrat sie.

* * *

Ich sehe ein Boot an dieser Seite des Ufers, vermute aber eine Falle. In der Mitte des Sees kann ich eine Insel erkennen. Doch auch dort kann ich Benson nicht sehen.

Kurz entschlossen steige ich wieder auf den Sauberwisch und fliege über den See. Im Wasser kann ich Tote sehen – nein, Inferi. Wäre ich kein Todesser, würden sie vielleicht angreifen, doch sie lassen mich ungehindert zur Insel fliegen. Ich frage mich, ob Benson womöglich unter ihnen ist.

Ich lande auf der Insel. Sie ist nur sehr klein, mehr als zwei Leute würden hier vielleicht gar nicht Platz finden. In der Mitte steht eine Säule mit einem großen Pokal darauf. Er ist bis an den Rand gefüllt mit einer Flüssigkeit, die ich sofort erkenne. Viele Zauberer wissen nichts von diesem Serum, aber wir Todesser benutzten es gerne als Mordmittel. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das Serum braut, aber wir füllen es in Flaschen und Gläser unserer Opfer. Die Farbe ist beliebig veränderbar, meist lassen wir das Serum ein Weinrot annehmen. Die Folgen sind leicht zu beschreiben – das Opfer wird stark vergiftet und muss ein spezielles Gegenmittel trinken, um wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte zu sein. Jede andere Flüssigkeit verschwindet, bevor sie die Lippen des Opfers berührt.

Soweit ich weiß, ist dieses tödliche Serum der Hauptgrund, warum der Auror Mad-Eye Moody nur aus seinem Flachmann trinkt.

Wie auch immer, es ist nicht kompliziert, das Serum unschädlich zu machen. Ein individueller Spruch für jede Flasche, jedes Gefäß voll vom Serum. Aber ich kenne den Spruch für diesen Pokal nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand außer dem Dunklen Lord ihn kennt.

Aber es kann nicht sein! Es kann nicht sein, dass mein Weg hier endet! Es _muss_ irgendeinen Spruch geben, irgendetwas, ich flehe mich selbst an, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen.

„Amy Benson", sage ich unsicher und weise mit meinem Zauberstab auf den Pokal. Aber nichts geschieht.

„Voldemort", versuche ich es erneut. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen.

„Todesser", sage ich. „Das Dunkle Mal." Mir fällt nichts ein. „Nagini!" Mein Herr hat seine Schlange schon seit langem, aber auch sie ist nicht der Schlüssel.

Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein. „Ihr Weg führt zu mir", beschwor ich das Serum.

Aber meine Hoffnung erlischt, als keine Wirkung eintritt.

Eine andere Sprache? Französisch? Nein, die Wurzeln der Zauberei liegen im Latein. Das Motto von Hogwarts, die Ursprünge der Zaubersprüche...

„_Via eius ducet mecum_."

Der Spiegel des Serums sinkt, bis nichts mehr im Pokal übrig ist. Erleichtert beuge ich mich über das Gefäß. Auf dem Grund liegt eine große Kette mit einem hässlichen Medallion.

Ich zögere, es zu öffnen, als die Kette schwer in meiner Hand liegt. Ich habe über Horkruxe gelesen, weiß aber nicht, wie die Seele darin eingeschlossen ist. Ein lächerlicher Gedanke, dass sie hinausfliegen könnte, wenn ich das Medallion öffnen würde, aber dennoch... schließlich nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und öffne es.

Drinnen ist nichts außer einem Zettel. Hat der Dunkle Lord seine Seele auf einen Zettel gebannt. Vorsichtig entnehme ich das Stück Pergament und lese.

_An den Dunklen Lord_

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat._

_R.A.B_

Ich kann es kaum glauben. Im ersten Moment glaube ich an eine Falle des Dunklen Lords, danach denke ich an Amy Benson. Aber wer ist R.A.B? Erst viel später erkenne ich, dass es Benson sein muss. Ich weiß nicht, wofür das R stehen mag, die beiden anderen Buchstaben sind jedoch klar ihre Initialien. Und meine. Regulus Alphard Black. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall.

Amy Benson muss Voldemorts Seelenstück versteckt oder vernichtet haben. Wie kann eine Schlammblüterin dazu fähig sein?

Ich lese den Text noch einmal, die Tinte ist so rot, dass ich vermute, es ist Bensons eigenes Blut. Die Botschaft trifft auf mich selbst zu, genau wie die Unterschrift.

Ich überlege nicht lange, als ich meinen Zauberstab gegen die gerade verheilte Wunde am Arm. Ich zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als ich mir selbst Blut abnehme.

Dann benutzte ich den Zauberstab als Feder und schreibe mit meinem Blut zwischen Bensons Zeilen und ihre Unterschrift.

_Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst._

Das Geschriebene ist eine Mischung von Benson und mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob Benson den Horkrux zerstört hat, glaube es aber nicht. Es hat jedoch mächtigere Zauberer in ihrem Umfeld gegeben und Dumbledore ist nur der Stärkste.

Ich falte das Pergament zusammen und stecke es zurück in das Medallion. Ruhig verschließe ich es und lege es zurück in den Pokal. Ganz von selbst steigt das Serum wieder an, bis der Pokal bis zum Rand gefüllt ist. Schweigend steige ich auf meinen Besen und überquere das Wasser. Ich bin mir jetzt einigermaßen sicher, dass Benson unter den schwimmenden Inferi ist. Aber genau wie vorhin greifen sie nicht an.

Draußen vor der Höhle steige ich vom Besen ab. Ich konzentriere mich auf den Platz vor dem Haus der Blacks in London. Im nächsten Moment knallt es und ich bin fort.

Im nächsten Moment stehen ich vor dem _fürnehmen und gar alten _Haus meiner Familie. Aber ich bin nicht allein. Um mich herum stehen drei Todesser, zwei von ihnen kann ich nicht erkennen. Ihre Masken lassen keinen Blick in ihre Gesichter zu.

Doch genau vor mir steht eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, Bellatrix, meine Cousine.

Sie sieht mich kalt an. „Du hast deinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt, Regulus. Aberforth Dumbledore ist noch am Leben. Wo warst du?"

Ich antworte nicht. Bellatrix geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ihre Augen glitzern.

„Du hast den Dunklen Lord bei einem Gespräch belauscht."

Ich erschrecke. „Woher -"

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles", sagt einer der anderen Todesser. Ich erkenne seine glatte Stimme sofort. Lucius Malfoy.

Ich lächle leicht. „Gut."

„Regulus, du hättest es weiter bringen können. Du hättest viel mehr sein können als ein Verräter", spricht Bellatrix weiter.

Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab. Selbst in dieser bedrohlichen Haltung sieht sie elegant aus.

„Dann töte mich", sage ich und bin verwundert, wie ungerührt es klingt. „Liz ist wegen weniger gestorben als ich es tun werde."

Bellatrix´ Augen verengen sich. „Sei froh, dass du mit mir verwandt bist", sagt sie. „Du weißt nicht, wie ich die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn getrieben habe. Freue dich die letzten Momente deines Lebens lang, dass dir nicht dieser unendliche Schmerz bevorsteht."

Mir ist klar, was mich erwartet. „Wie gut, dass ich eine solch fürsorgliche Verwandtschaft habe", erwidere ich.

Bellatrix lächelt böse. Dann nickt sie. „_Avada Kedavra_."

Ein grüner Lichtblitz rast auf mich zu. Ich erwarte den Tod. Und dann nichts mehr.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ich schätze, bei dem kleinen Ausflug ins Latein liege ich komplett daneben. Ich habe es nie gelernt, und mein kleiner Bruder konnte mir auch nicht viel helfen. Sollte irgendjemand unter euch dieser dämlichen Sprache mächtig sein, könnte er mir vielleicht die korrekte Version von „Ihr Weg führt zu mir" posten. Dafür wäre ich verdammt dankbar. Ich will ja nicht als dümmliches Autörchen dastehen ;) Danke schön!_


End file.
